


Come Find Me

by Kuroimachi



Series: Someone You Can Trust [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroimachi/pseuds/Kuroimachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa can't stop thinking about what happened with Ushijima. </p><p>Iwaizumi doesn't want him to stop thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of sorts to 'That's a Pretty Face'.  
> I'm deep into thinking about this little world I'm starting to set up here. 
> 
> As before, this was all inspired by 'The Jewel of Seijoh', a series by timetopretend - she should absolutely still get the credit for this.

Oikawa’s lips tremble out a desperate, needy mewling moan. Heat keeps crashing over him like a constant tide, receding only to roll back over him seconds later. His thighs shake, his body aching for release. He has three fingers buried in his slick hole, but it isn’t enough. He needs more.

He’s hidden himself away in his nesting room. He just needs to do this, he thinks, and then he’ll feel better; he’ll be able to think clearly again.

“Unh! U-Ushijima!” Moaning his name feels so wrong, so sinful. It’s fantastic. He pushes back against his own fingers. More, more, more.

It’s been four days since it happened and Ushijima has long since returned to his own territory. But the memory of his touch still electrifies Oikawa’s skin, his golden eyes prey on Oikawa in his fantasies, “Pl-please!” He twists his fingers inside himself, chasing his orgasm. His slick runs down over his wrist.

Iwaizumi stands outside the door of the nesting room. Oikawa’s scent is seeping out from the room, clouding the hallway. Filling Iwaizumi. It smells like begging. Like white-hot desperation. His hand rests on the door handle, but he’s shaking so hard with the need to be inside Oikawa he barely has the dexterity to turn it.

“Ushijima, harder please!” Iwaizumi’s lips curl back and he growls low and dangerous. His cock is straining obscenely against the laces of his trousers. A layer of his thoughts wonders why this doesn’t feel like a betrayal, but it is buried under multiple layers of arousal and excitement. “Iwa-chan! I-Iwa! Make me come!”

Slowly, with a level of control Iwaizumi didn’t realise he had, he coaxes the door open. The sight that meets him wraps itself around his cock and pulls on it sharply. Oikawa is on his knees, thighs spread wide and face pressed into the soft pillows beneath him. Iwaizumi can see the tension in his thighs; he can smell the thick scent of the slick glistening all over him, spread over his hands, up his arms, all over his legs. He composes himself.

“You filthy little slut.” Oikawa makes a sound that is half guilty gasp and half satisfied moan. Big chocolate eyes blink the fantasy away so that he can look upon the reality of his handsome mate standing in the doorway. Watching him. Watching him finger himself frantically. Listening to him moan another alpha’s name as he humps his own hand. “Slinking off to your private quarters so you can touch yourself.” The broad-shouldered alpha closes the door behind him and stalks across the room, dark eyes set on Oikawa. “I bet you’ve been dying to do this haven’t you? Dying to fill up that pretty little hole and imagine that it’s him.” Oikawa squirms and whimpers; his mate drops heavily to his knees behind him. “Is that what you’re thinking about, Oikawa? Are you thinking of him? Of Ushijima filling you up?”

The prostrate omega whines, eyes rolling up into his head at his mate’s sexual taunts, “Oh god, Iwa-chan, please!”

“Please what?” the alpha replies sharply.

“I-I need you.” Barely a whisper. It’s so sweet and pathetic. The omega’s hand falls limply from his body, he hands control over to his mate. Iwaizumi takes him up on it, he roughly spreads Oikawa’s cheeks apart and licks hungrily at his hole, shoving his face into the heat and scent and wetness. “Oh god, yes!” More deliciously desperate whimpers and moans.

Iwaizumi spends long minutes pushing his tongue into Oikawa’s loosened hole, tasting the sweetness that's there for him, before he comes up gasping for air. He brings a hand down sharply on Oikawa’s full, fleshy behind. “Are you sure it’s me you need? Not another alpha?” Iwaizumi sucks two of his thick, calloused fingers into his mouth and then shoves them, dripping with saliva, into Oikawa’s hot, winking hole. The omega keens. It might sound like pain to anyone else’s ear, but Iwaizumi knows his lover better.

“B-Both.” Oikawa grits out.

“What was that?” Iwaizumi turns his fingers, strokes them around Oikawa’s insides.

“I need you both!” the omega sobs. The dark-haired alpha feels his arousal spike and he grabs at his hard cock through his clothes.

“You greedy little omega slut. One alpha’s not enough. You need two to fuck you.”  Oikawa moans, wildly turned on by his mate’s words.

“Yes, yes I need you both to fuck me. I want both your cocks! F-fill me up, Iwa-chan!” The omega’s hole is dripping with slick, Iwaizumi slides a third finger in; his fingers are thicker than Oikawa’s and three of them create a stretch, a burn that wasn’t there before and the omega revels in it. Oikawa grunts with the effort of rutting back onto Iwaizumi’s hand, out of his mind with the need for release. With his free hand, Iwaizumi scrabbles to unlace his trousers and free his throbbing cock. 

“You want to be our bitch? Let us both fuck you? Breed you?” Oikawa nearly cums then. Somehow it just manages to slip away from him. He claws at the pillows beneath him, pulling them under him and dropping his hips so he can push his cock into them.

“B-breed me, Iwa-chan, fill me full of your pups!” Iwaizumi feels the sweat drip down his neck, one hand wrapped around his cock the other fucking brutally into Oikawa.

“Fuck. Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

“Do it on me, Iwa-chan, cover me in it, I need it!” His mate’s desperate cry for his seed pushes him over the edge. His eyes squeeze shut and his mouth opens wide. The feel of the hot splashes of his alpha’s cum landing across his backside and dripping down his thighs, in turn, finishes Oikawa off. He presses down into the pillows and orgasms into their satiny-softness.

Iwaizumi slumps forward over Oikawa’s back, which pushes the omega into the sweat-damp and sticky cushions beneath. The omega comes down from his orgasm wrapped in the safety of his mate’s broad, strong body. Iwaizumi’s scent fills Oikawa’s nose and, as he breathes it in, he feels his head clearing. Gently, Iwaizumi kisses across the omega’s shoulder, his movements so lazy that it’s really just a slide of lips through the glittering sweat coating Oikawa's skin. “Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks in an Infuriatingly sugary voice. Iwaizumi manages only a grunt in reply. “I don’t really need you both to fuck me.”

Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows, “No?”

“No.” Oikawa sighs. He smiles, a big pleased grin, “I just _want_ you both to.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief history of Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Theirs was a story most would be envious of.

Oikawa had been born the season before Iwaizumi. As a baby he had cried often and fussed a lot. The only time he was truly calm and quiet were the moments he spent staring up at the galaxy of stars painted on the ceiling of his nursery, their glow reflecting in his big brown eyes. Or when he spun the planets of the mobile hanging above his crib with his tiny finger tips.

Iwaizumi, on the other hand, was a quiet and contemplative child. He would watch people and listen carefully to what went on around him. He enjoyed long hours sat on the grass beside the lake on his parents’ estate. He was mesmerised by the ripples blown over the surface of the water by the breeze and the way the leaves of the willow trees bounced on them like tiny ships.

They both remember the first time they saw each other.

Oikawa was seven, Iwaizumi six. Summer had come upon the territory. The large glass doors, which looked out onto the rose gardens of Iwaizumi’s fathers’ estate, were open wide. A gentle breeze danced in amongst the delicate curtains and the scent of roses came with it. The omega had hidden behind his mother’s legs at first, peeking out from behind the layers of her lace skirt. Iwaizumi had walked into the room just ahead of his dam-father, but he had stopped very suddenly when he caught sight of the delicate curls and big eyes blinking out from their hiding place. The dark-haired boy’s stubby little nose had twitched curiously, scenting something in the air that he had never smelled before. His father smiled. He laid a light hand on his son’s back and encouraged him forwards.

“Come on, Iwa-chan. It’s alright.” Oikawa's mother's voice was gentle and amused. Suddenly, Oikawa’s face popped out from behind her leg. Iwaizumi’s eyes opened wide. The soft curls and big chocolate eyes had been joined by a button-nose and crooked baby-teeth.

“Iwa-chan.” The little boy giggled, his wonky milk-teeth displayed in a full-cheeked grin. Iwaizumi looked up at his father with such a funny little frown that it made the man chuckle and stroke his hand over his son’s unruly hair. Oikawa began to walk slowly across the room, cautious but overcome with curiosity. The little alpha stepped forward slightly to meet him, peering down, unable to meet the glittering gaze of the other boy. They stopped with barely an inch between them. Iwaizumi lifted his eyes and the pair began looking at each other greedily, delighting in every tiny detail they could see.

 Iwaizumi was unprepared the first time he breathed in Oikawa’s scent.

“Oh!” The dark-haired boy let out a little squeak of surprise that startled them both and then he buried his nose into the omega’s neck, snuffling along his shoulder trying to chase the scent that was so new to him. Oikawa giggled delightedly at the tickly feeling and Iwaizumi went instantly still; a hot blush settled across his cheeks. With eyes firmly on the floor, Iwaizumi drew back until his back settled against his father’s legs. Joyful laughter sounded above them.

Oikawa reached out his fingers and stroked lightly down the bridge of Iwaizumi’s nose, then gently over the blush staining his cheeks. Both boys sighed.

“Oikawa.”

“Iwa-chan.”

~*~

After that first meeting, the pair rarely went a day without seeing each other. As the older of the two, Oikawa imparted upon Iwaizumi the valuable knowledge he had acquired during his extra year of life. Iwaizumi read to Oikawa the books that the omega did not have the patience to read to himself. They napped entwined with one another, amongst cushions on a sun-warmed patio in the summer and under piles of blankets in the winter. Oikawa would always carefully prepare their bedding, gathering the softest pillows or arranging the blankets, and then await Iwaizumi’s praise before they climbed in. The alpha always praised him.

For a long time, their favourite pastime was a game called ‘Hunting in the Forest’ and it entailed Oikawa running off into the trees to the south of the lake and Iwaizumi waiting for two minutes before tearing off after him. The omega would have to try to hide for as long as possible and then Iwaizumi would hunt him down and chase him until they were both breathless and giddy. As they got older the game became more competitive. Iwaizumi’s body grew into the powerful body of a young adult alpha; his shoulder’s broadened and his arms and legs thickened with compact muscle. There came a day when (Iwaizumi having hunted Oikawa down and pinned him to the ground) the omega was no longer able to fight the alpha off. He had grown too strong.

That night, a heat that neither boy had ever felt before filled both of their bodies. In their own separate rooms of their own separate houses, they lay panting and sweating in their own separate beds, aching and empty and lost. Then, as if somebody had whispered the answer in Oikawa’s ear, a clarity came over him and he stumbled from his bed and began making his way across the lawns in the direction of Iwaizumi’s house.

Iwaizumi sat bolt upright in his bed. He could smell Oikawa, and he smelled more enticing and more delicious than Iwaizumi could ever remember him smelling before. He staggered out onto the balcony and there, below, stood Oikawa with starlight for skin. They stood staring at one another for a long moment before the omega smiled softly, turned and ran off in the direction of the trees. Iwaizumi gave chase.

Iwaizumi only has vague memories of chasing Oikawa, seeing his pale figure appear and disappear amongst the tall shadowy trunks of the trees. He can remember every single moment of the first time he took him though. Every reverent, worshipful touch. Every desperate, needy cry. The smell of him that called out everything Iwaizumi kept inside. The taste of him as he bit into his shoulder and left his mark there, so that everyone would always know they had given themselves to each other.

There was never anyone else for Iwaizumi.

There was never anyone else for Oikawa.

~*~

They are more than a story though. More than some fairy-tale romance to tell when people enquire how long they have been bonded. They’re not a fiction. They are real people, in a real relationship with all of the complications and complexities that come with it; this thing with Ushijima, whatever it is to become, is certainly complicated and complex.

Iwaizumi sits at a table on the patio looking out over the rose gardens that now belong to him. He picks up a letter with an eagle seal and excitement bubbles in his stomach. In a week’s time there is to be a huge celebration; a comet is going to pass very close by, and the best view to be had of it is going to be in their territory. Visitors are travelling from long distances to see the comet, which is considered a blessing. Among these visitors, the letter states, will be Ushijima. He asks if it would be too presumptuous of him to seek Iwaizumi’s hospitality for the duration of the celebration.

Iwaizumi smiles and decides not to tell Oikawa just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just indulging myself in how cute they are.  
> I love imagining the ins and outs of their relationship with one another. I may have to come back one day and write a separate, more detailed story about the history of them.  
> Also, I'm excited because visitors means other volleybabes. Eeep! 
> 
> If you want to daydream about Iwaoi (and Ushiwaoi) with me on tumblr, I'm @cosmacfoxdust.
> 
> Feed me with your comments.


End file.
